Take Your shirt Off!
by spicygurl
Summary: Ponyboy is hot and sweaty, so when he reaches the DX, Soda and Steve suggest he takes his shirt off. He does and girls start hoovering over him. But there's something about this one girl, this girl that's seducing him, but what is it? M for language.


**A/N: Just another random one-shot. Again, I was just bored. I sat down at the computer and just started typing. Don't like, don't read! R&R!!! NO FLAMES!**

Ponyboy POV

Like always, I walked over to the DX after school. It was another hot day, and by the time I got to there, I was drenched in sweat.

Steve and Soda took one look at me and laughed. "Need a Pepsi, Pone?" Soda asked.

I nodded tiredly and walked over to the soda machine. The second the cool drink rolled noisily out of the machine, I popped it open and gulped half the bottle. "Ah." I sighed. "Hey, Soda?"

"What's up, Little buddy?" Soda answered.

"Y'all ain't got no air conditioner?"

"Nope." He looked over at me. "It might help a little if you take off that sweat shirt."

I hadn't realized I was wearing a long sleeved, dark blue sweat shirt. "Um...I'd rather not."

Steve smiled. "Why? Got something under your shirt we don't know about?"

"No...I'm just not comfortable walking around half-naked." I answered, blushing deeply.

"Leave it to the kid to think of it that way." Steve said.

I looked at Steve, anger rising in my tone. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Steve shrugged. "Nothing, I guess. Maybe..."

"Maybe?" I pushed him to continue.

He sighed. "Nothing, Kid. It's okay to be uncomfortable with your body at your age, ya know? You're not quite as...developed as the rest of us, but don't worry you will be someday...maybe."

He was trying to get me mad, but I took the bait anyway. "I'm just as 'developed' as anyone here!" I blushed as I realized the double meaning of my statement.

"I don't think so." Steve said, smirking like the asshole he is.

"Wanna bet?" I said, as I pulled the sweat shirt off over my head. Steve raised an eyebrow at my slightly muscled chest and peaking abs. "Say something else, Randle!" I challenged.

"Get a tan." Steve threw at me. "Still hot, Kid?" He asked.

"No. I-" I started to say, but I was cut off when a small, female voice asked,

"Do you know where the ladies room is?" I looked at her confused, as to why she would ask me, then pointed to the bathroom. "Oh. Thank you, Sir." She scurried off, looking back at me a few times, before closing the door softly.

I started again. "Anyway, like I was saying-"

"Excuse me," another female asked.

"Yes?"

"Can you show me where the chips are?" She asked. Apparently she couldn't see the large sign above the isle, entitled "CHIPS AND SNACKS"

"Um...right over there." I said pointing in the direction.

"Thank you _very _much," she said, smiling weirdly.

I shrugged it off and turned around to finish my thought from earlier, but to no ones surprise, I was interrupted, again.

This one, though, wasn't like the others. "Ponyboy, right?" she asked. I nodded. She looked me up and down. "I like your name. Very...original."

"Thanks," I said, beginning to feel uncomfortable.

The girl reached over, grabbed a strand of my hair and began playing with it. "Ponyboy..." She said, as if she was thinking it over. "Sounds like you saddle Bronc. Do you tame?"

I took her wrist in my hand and pulled it down from my hair. "Horses? No, I don't."

"That's okay. I'm not too wild." She took a step towards me and I took a step back. She took another step toward me and I took another back. This continued until I bumped into the counter. "Right were I want you," she said. The girl put her hand on my chest and rubbed circles.

"Um..." I tried, but the words wouldn't come out right.

She took her index finger and middle finger and walked them down my chest, past my stomach and stopped right at my belt buckle. "Will you let me ride you, Pony?" My face turned dark red and my eyes widened. I've never been talked to like that before. Not even Two-Bit, who teases me constantly about sexual stuff, has ever said anything so dirty before. I mean- sure I'm a kid, but that don't mean I don't know double meanings when I hear 'em. Steve, Two-Bit, Dally, hell even Soda, has at one time or another, brought some new terms to my unused vocabulary.

I looked over at Soda and Steve for help. They were behind a car, childishly peeking over the hood. I looked Soda dead in the eye, pleading with him to help me, but he was having too much fun where he was.

I groaned inwardly and shut my eyes tight. She had stuck a finger in my tightly fastened jeans, when a deep voice called,

"Hey! Sylvia! What do you think you're doing?" It was Dally.

"Sylvia?" Me, Soda, and Steve, asked in unison.

Steve jumped up and walked over to us. "This is Sylvia? This is _Sylvia_? How long have y'all been going out?" He asked.

"Few days," Dally answered. "What the hell do you think you're doing, huh?" he yelled at Sylvia.

"What are you doing out of jail?" she asked.

"What are you doing with another guy?"

Sylvia sighed. "Dally I don't have time for this. Here"-she took of a class ring on her finger and threw it at him- "I can't do this anymore! Bye, Dallas, it's over." Sylvia twisted on her heels and walked out.

"Whatever broad!" Dally shouted. Then he turned to me, anger clearly written on his face. "And what do you think you were doing, huh?" I didn't answer, I was frozen where I was. So Dally raised a hand above his head, as if to hit me. I prepared to be hit, when I heard Steve. "Come on, Dal. He didn't do nothing. Sylvia came in here and started hasslin' _him_. Don't take it out on the Kid."

I peeked up and saw that Dally had turned to glare at Steve. "Don't get off telling me what to do, Randle," he warned.

Steve smartly stayed quiet, and Dally stalked off. "Well," Soda said, breaking the silence. "I never thought I'd see the day where Steve Randle stood up for Ponyboy Curtis." Soda shook his head, disbelievingly.

"Don't get used to it, Soda." Steve responded. "And _you_. You better watch it Kid." He said to me, before walking back to the car he and Soda were hiding behind earlier. "And for god sake, PUT YOUR SHIRT BACK ON!"

**A/N: Well, what did you think? I'd really like to know!!! --Unless it's a flame, then I'd rather not know! Anyway, R&R!!!**


End file.
